Nuetral Snake
by Laguna Lourie
Summary: A new character has entered the scene and immediatly causes an uproar in the Leaf Village! What is his relationship with Orochimaru? Hinata X OC Never wrote a romance before, don't flame me too bad.EDIT: Romance has begun! Malandra, you sly dog!
1. Chapter 1

He flung his cloak around his body, protecting it against the mid-fall chill. He inhaled the scents of the forest around him, his keen senses making it all the more enjoyable. The leaves were an explosion of color, red, yellow, green, and all the colors in-between. He smelled flowers, soon to be gone, and the smell of decaying leaves. He heard movement, squirrels, birds, insects, all the forest creatures. He felt the bite of the temperature, at a cool sixty degrees. The village was just beyond the forest line. It was so close, but it would have to wait. Everything wasn't yet ready. He smiled to himself, reveling in his private thoughts. Oh yes, he thought. I'm going to enjoy this. I'm going to enjoy destroying this village very much, Orochimaru thought to himself.

________________________________________________________________________

"Byakugan!"  
Hinata's jutsu allowed her to see all around her. She waited, and then saw it. Jumping out of the way, she dodged the shuriken that came whistling out of the trees. Landing on her hands, she executed a flip, landing on her feet again, ready to dodge the next assault. A flash bomb flew through the air. She leaped into the trees, using the leaves as her cover while she avoided the flash. She just had to find them and… there! In a tree thirty yards away from her hiding spot, off to her right, she saw them. Hinata silently picked her way along the best path, going from tree limb to tree limb. Ten yards away from the enemies hiding spot, she lost her balance, and slipped. Two figures darted out of the tree and met her as she landed. She looked up to see Kiba and Shino standing next to her.  
"What was up with that? You never fall,"Kiba said, a questioning look on his face.  
"I know, but something distracted me," she said, stopping the Byakugan.  
Shino looked at her and said," A ninja shouldn't be so easily distracted. I don't know what grabbed your attention, but you should stayed more focused."  
"I know, but I think-", Hinata began but was interrupted by Kiba.  
"Hey guys, Akamaru smells something," he said, looking down at the dog in his jacket.  
The little dog barked, and hopped onto the forest floor, running into the trees. The three ninjas followed him until he came to a stop, sniffing at a bush and whining. The ninjas went over to the bush and looked down.  
"Holy- it's a body!" Kiba said in surprise.  
"That's what I've been trying to say," Hinata exclaimed. "I thought I saw a body and lost my balance!"  
Akamaru sniffed it and barked a few times.  
"He say's that this persons alive," Kiba informed the other two. "Let's get this guy to the village."

Hinata looked at the stranger lying in the hospital bed. Kiba, Shino, and she brought him into the village and to the hospital. He had long, black hair, about two feet long, tied in a ponytail in the back. He had fair skin, pale for the time being. He was about five foot eleven, maybe six foot. His left ear was pierced, and had a silver hoop in it. He was muscular, but you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him. She found this out while carrying him to the hospital. He was dressed out in all black. He was the only patient in this room. The other bed was unoccupied. She took in her surroundings, seeing the pale yellow walls, and the bed's green blankets and pillow cases. There was a table with a pitcher of water and a glass on it.  
Shino and Kiba should be back soon with lunch, she thought to herself. They've been gone almost half an hour.  
"W…water…please."  
Hinata gasped, lost in her thoughts. She looked down at him, but he seemed to not have moved an inch.  
"Please… water," he moaned again. She started, reaching for the pitcher and glass. She poured water into the glass, and brought his head up with her right hand, pouring the water into his mouth with her other. He stopped drinking, and partially opened his eyes, which she now saw were black. He looked around and saw Hinata.  
"I must be in heaven, to be saved by such an angel," he murmured, and drifted back to sleep. Hinata rested his head against the pillow, careful not to disturb him. Her face was extremely red, and she leaned her head back in her chair, thinking about what he just said, not even noticing the arrival of her teammates and lunch a few seconds later.

Oh yea, totally nailed that line! I'm so damn good, I scare myself, he thought to himself, barely able to keep a straight face. I'll have babes all over me in no time and…shit, almost forgot about the mission. With his objectives back in place, he thought one more thing before he fell asleep. But seriously, that line was pure genius.

"Wait, your name is Malandra," Kiba asked.  
"Yes," said the man in the bed.  
"What is your last name," Hinata asked timidly, afraid to meddle in someone else's business.  
He looked out the window, not answering. Hinata thought she asked about an awkward subject, so she didn't press the issue. Finally, he answered, saying, "Malandra is the only name I've ever had. I have no last name. I cast it away so long ago that I forget what it was. I have neither clan nor home, either. I don't normally stay in one place for too long anyhow."  
Shino spoke up, asking, "Where is your pack then? I mean, if you have no home, surely you must travel quite often. Don't you carry a pack around?"  
Malandra looked over at him. "The day before you found me, I got caught in a river and my pack was washed away. All my stuff, including my food, was gone. I collapsed from exhaustion, and then you three found me." He looked at the empty bowl on the side table that had contained pork, vegetables, and rice which they brought him earlier.  
"I truly thank you for rescuing me," he said, then looked at Hinata, his eyes twinkling in private amusement.  
"Especially you, my angel," he said in a whisper, delighted at how her face turned red when she heard the compliment.  
"I don't mean to be rude, but I must sleep. I am exhausted," he said, yawning.  
"Of course, we will leave," Shino said. They said good bye to him, and left the room.  
When he was sure they were gone, he sighed.  
"Damn, I hate talking polite and shit," he said to himself in a much more laid back, rougher tone than the one he had been using in the earlier conversation. "But it can't be helped. If they were to figure out what I was, or what I carried, they would send assassins after me, just like all the others. However, I do like that Hinata girl quite a bit. She might make me stay here and not ditch town."  
He smiled, climbed out of bed, stretched, and then leapt out of the same window the group just left through.

"There is something he isn't telling us," Kiba stated. They were leaving the hospital and walking down the street it was located on. They planned on going to the weapon emporium to stock up on supplies, and talked as they went.  
"This is very true. He was hesitant to talk about his past, and he seemed to think of his answers before giving them. I believe we should inform the Hokage on this person," Shino suggested.  
Kiba thought awhile, and then said "You know how he said he was washed away in a river?"  
Shino nodded. "Well, did you notice that his clothes weren't stiff or anything, you know, like when you let them air-dry?"  
Shino looked at him, realizing that he was right. "This simply means that the hokage should be informed of this immediately. He is hiding something, and it may not be good."  
Kiba and Hinata looked at him, nodded, and then all three of them disappeared in an instant, making their best speed in order to get to the Hokages office.  
Hinatas mind raced as buildings and people blurred past her. S-surely Malandra isn't dangerous! He's so nice. He may not want to talk about his past, because it's private, or maybe even painful! I'm sure he is a good guy. I can feel it!  
Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as the trio landed outside of the Hokages office.  
"Lord Hokage," they said in unison, heads bowed in respect. Lady Tsunade glanced at her open window, and said, "Sup, guys," as she scribbled something down in a notebook. The three Genins climbed into the office and walked up to Tsunades desk. After some feet shuffling, Shino cleared his throat and said, "Lord Hokage, we have reason to believe that a suspicious character we brought into the village may have sinister motives."  
Smiling, Tsunade looked at him and said, "If this is your belief, then why did you bring him into the village?"  
Shino turned a faint shade of pink, and said, "While we were training, we found him collapsed in the forest. We brought him to the hospital, where we tried to question him of his past and how he came to be here."  
Kiba cut in, saying, "The little bastard shook off our questions, though, then 'politely' dismissed us."  
Hinata smiled at the 'little' comment, but was appalled at the way Kiba referenced to Malandra. Stepping forward, she stammered, "L-Lord Hokage? If I may, h-he, that is, Malandra, seemed to have no harmful motives, and his chi seemed to be that of one who is very peaceful by nature." Dealing with chakra was a specialty of her family, being founders and masters of the Gentle Touch style.  
Tsunade smiled at her, knowing how hard it is for Hinata to speak to superiors. She said, "If you tell me that he means no harm, I shall take your word for it, Hinata. What was his name again?" She grabbed a sheet of parchment from a pile on her desk, and dipped her quill into the ink at her side.  
"His name was Malandra," she said, and Tsunade stopped. Her face paled, and she looked up at Hinata, eyes narrow. Speaking slowly, in a strangled voice barely above a whisper, she asked, "His name was what?!"  
Hinata, visibly shaken, said, "Malandra."  
"Don't go near him. He's a wanted fugitive, and a dangerous one at that. If you see him, run," Tsunade told them all, then dismissed them. As they ran off to the city, more than likely to tell their friends about this, she summoned a group of Black Ops and Kakashi.  
"Capture him, if possible. If at all you feel your life is in danger, kill him without hesitation. It's you or him," she said, then sent them off. She knew that he was gone from the hospital already. She knew he might even have left people unharmed. But she didn't know why he was here.  
Tsunade stood up and walked to her open window, unaffected by the chill, October wind. Unknowingly staring into the forests that Orochimaru stood in only hours earlier, she said to herself, "Why is he here? What is Orochimaru planning?"

Leaping through the trees quicker than one would think possible, Malandra rummaged around in his pack for the items he would need. He grabbed his belt, with his weapons and money in it, and slipped on his waist. Then he reached down to the bottom of his bag, and opened the secret compartment. He pulled out what looked like a circle of leather. After hooking it onto his belt, he unclipped it, and drew forth the weapon inside the sheath. With an expert flick of the wrist, he snapped open all three blades at once. Glittering in the sunset, the crimson blades glowed like blood in the failing light. After securing it on his belt again, Malandra sniffed the air, let out a small hiss of anger, and leaped through the forest, away from his hunter.

"Yo, Hinata! Wait up," Naruto called out, spying the girl in a crowd of people. Face bright red, she turned to Naruto and looked at him, with his closed eyes and goofy grin.  
How can he see with his eyes closed so much of the time, she thought to herself. Forcing a smile, she stuttered, "N-Naruto kun! What are y-you doing here?"  
"I heard a rumor of some dangerous criminal in town and was wondering if it was true," he said, slipping his hands behind his head and interlacing his fingers. She bristled slightly and thought, I still don't think he's dangerous! Outloud, she said, "Yea, that's what Lord H-Hokage told us."  
Smiling, he opened his eyes and she momentarily lost herself in the deep rich blue. She always felt this way around him, and Naruto was so clueless about why she was nervous.  
Her thoughts were interrupted as he said, "Oh, Grandma Tsunade! Cool. Thanks for the information, I'm gonna let the others know about this."  
With that, and another grin, he was gone, leaving Hinata alone with her thoughts.  
How could Malandra be evil? He seemed nice enough. And his chi read him as fun and peaceful. Maybe… Hinata thought back to when she read his energy. She hadn't meant to do it, it just sort of came to her. His chakra had been immense! It was a peaceful shade of blue, and a fun shade of green beneath that. But… she saw something else. Beneath all that chakra, there was more. A different shade of color. Black. It lay beneath the other chakra like poison festering in a wound. Hinata felt a small shudder as she thought about it. The only other time she had seen something like that was… but no, that wasn't possible!  
She was walking home again when she saw the Black Ops. They flitted over the roofs of the buildings like a sparrow, quick and hard to follow. But Hinata caught a glimpse of them, and looked up in time to see a flash of a green vest and snow white hair dissapear over the buildings. Biting her lip in indecision, she leaped onto the roofs and followed as best she could. They were gone by the time she landed on the roof tiles, but her Byakugan allowed her to follow their trail easily. She leaped from rooftop to rooftop, always behind them but close enough to keep track of them. She was so intent on not falling behind that she didn't notice figure behind her, trailing her movement silently. With a playful grin on his face, Malandra leaped next to her and said, "Now, now. Following others and spying isn't very polite, you know."  
Letting out a yelp of surprise that sounded like a small dog had just had it's tail stepped on, she stumbled and pitched headfirst over the building she was on. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body as she saw the ground coming to meet her.  
Please don't break a bone! I would have a hard time explaining that one, she thought as she fell. But the impact never came. Instead, she felt arms wrap around her and carry her to the ground. Peeking out behind slitted eyes, she saw a smiling Malandra looking at her. Her face burning, she struggled to get out of his grasp, feeling the same way she did around Naruto. Chuckling, Malandra put her on her feet and said, "How odd. I've never known an angel to not be able to fly, before."  
She was once again reduced to a stuttering mess. Why was this guy so easily able to make her nervous? She just met him! And besides that, shouldn't she be afraid? Tsunade said that Malandra was a wanted criminal. Composing herself, she said in a shaky voice, "Malandra!When did you get behind me? And why were you following me? Is it true that you're a fugitive?"  
Malandras face darkened at the last question, and he cursed under his breath. Forcing a smile, he said, "So! They found me out, and probably have sent out assassins to kill me, right?"  
Hinata bit her lower lip and said, "I saw some Anbu Black Ops and Kakashi sensei. I thought they were after you, and was following to find you. You need to be careful! Kakashis an expert tracker, and he has summonings that aid him."  
"Well, thank you so much for the compliment, Hinata-chan. But I think you should leave here. Now," said a cool voice behind them. Hinata gasped at the sound of Kakashis voice, but Malandra merely smiled and turned around. Nodding in his direction respectfully, he said to Hinata, "He's right. It might get ugly."  
Before she could respond, a Black Op dropped out of the sky, grabbed her, and was gone. Smiling even fuller now, Malandra faced Kakashi, looking like a scene from a western. Two fighters ready to battle in the middle of the street. Only this was going to be a lot worse.  
"Long time no see, Al. What's it been, two, three years," Kakashi asked casually as he lifted his head band over his eye, revealing the Sharingan.  
Pulling a kunai knife into his hand, Malandra smiled at the nickname Kakashi used. He always hated saying his full name. Shrugging, Malandra answered, "Four actually, but who's counting? You must be thinking that you should have finished me off back then, right? When I was twelve, and weak," Malandra said, spinning the knife around his finger.  
"Actually, I was thinking I should have held you hostage and traded you for Orochimaru. But I didn't know what you were back then. I didn't know you were important."  
Malandra grinned and said, "Well, I'm somewhat surprised myself!"  
Kakashi cocked his head to one side and said, "Yes, I think you are."  
The next thing Malandra knew, he was blocking the left hook Kakashi threw at him and was leaping away, chucking his knife at his enemy. Black Ops swarmed around him, and weapons flashed as night descended and the moon revealed itself. Powerful Jonins, powerful Jutsus were spoken, hand signals made, and weapons attacked from all different directions. Caught in the middle of a mealstrom of cakra and steel, Malandra stopped and stood in the middle of the street. And smiled.  
Jutsus were choked off as blood filled the ninjas throats. Weapons were cast aside or shattered, and hands stiffened and went limp as Malandra landed lightly amidst the dead bodies of the Black Ops, he turned to Kakashi and smiled.  
"Now that the weaklings are gone, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Malandras hands were a blur as he made hand signs and sent out a storm of ice shards towards Kakashi. Kakashi hands were faster, though, and the ice shards melted as flames raced towards Malandra. Diving to one side, Malandra threw a shuriken at Kakashi, and ran through an alley way, emerging onto a separate street. A crowded one.

"Shit," Malandra muttered under his breath, and ran through the crowd, knocking people down and to the side. Why the hell are the streets so crowded at night?! With cries of indignation ringing in the background, he broke from the crowd and turned onto a side street… and received a punch in the face from Kakashi. Before he could react, Kakashi kneed him in the gut, and grabbed his arm and threw him into the building to his right. People screamed as Malandra climbed to his feet and touched his lip, which had split open.

"Ah ah ah," he said to Kakashi, and ran towards him. Grabbing a kunai knife, Kakashi rushed forward to meet his charge. Malandra threw a punch at Kakashi, who swung under it and stabbed him in the heart.

"You haven't got any stronger, have you," Kakashi asked the wounded teen. Malandra looked up at him… and winked. Kakashi started in surprise as Malandra disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I think I've gotten much stronger to fool you with a shadow clone, don't you think," Malandra said as he dropped down from the roofs above and kicked Kakashi in the ribs, who went spiraling off down the street. Landing on his feet, Kakashi summoned a Fireball Jutsu and sent it hurtling down the street towards his opponent. Malandra, for his part, stood in the middle of the street, calmly watching the flame grow in size. Kakashi watched the flame hit him… and go past him, striking a building and exploding, destroying the building and all others around it.

"What the- no! It should have-you couldn't have," Kakashi couldn't complete his statement. People had been in that building! People he had sworn to protect when he became a ninja of Konohagakure! And they were dead because of him! Him!

Laughing as if nothing had happened, Malandra walked towards Kakashi. Smiling, he said, "You don't know how powerful I have become. Your pathetic Justus can't harm me. My clothes are a little singed, though, and I am not too happy about that. I killed your Black Ops and now I'm going to kill you. Unless, of course, you leave here now. Let no one say I'm not merciful. You can leave Kakashi."

"And miss out on all the fun? He wouldn't do that," said a confident voice behind the two combatants.

"Guy, what took you so long," Kakashi asked, climbing to his feet. Guy dropped down next to him, and looked at Malandra. Chuckling, he said, "Are you the youngster causing all the hub-bub around here?"

Smiling, Malandra merely shrugged in response, and Guy nodded. He grinned and gave Malandra a thumbs up… and disappeared.

"Where did-," Malandra had time say before Guy appeared in front of him… posing.

"Get ready, because the amazing Guy is going to kick your ass," he said, kicking Malandra in the gut. When Kakashi kneed him, it hurt. When Guy kicked him, it _hurt!_ He was sent through three buildings before coming to as skidding stop. He got to his hands and knees and coughed blood onto the ground. Struggling to his feet, Malandra cocked his head to the side and dove into a store entrance as shurikens landed with dull_ thumps _in the spot he had just been. Looking up, he saw Black Ops. All of them. Kakashi and Guy were standing on the rooftops and looked like leaders of an army.

Sighing, Malandra smiled and said, "Well now, you guys don't give up! I suppose I have to use a special jutsu for this fight. Oh, Kakashi? This is how your Fireball Jutsu killed that poor innocent family. You, my old friend, are actually quite familiar with it."

Malandra focused his chakra. As Black Ops dived through the air towards him, his hands blurred, creating the needed hand signs. Large rectangles of ice appeared at different points around him.

"S-stop! Don't go near him," Kakashi cried out, but it was too late. The Anbu Black Ops ran towards the fugitive, intent on taking him down. Malandra smiled and slid into the rectangles as he said, "Ice Mirror Jutsu!"

The Anbu Black Ops halted in the middle of the mirrors, their masks preventing emotion to be seen, but their fidgeting displayed it none the less. All of a sudden, one Black Op fell, then another, and another. Jumping through the mirrors at high speeds, Malandra cut down each Black Op before they knew what hit them. Malandra was grinning like a mad man, flying through the air from mirror to mirror, when suddenly, he was only flying through the air. Rolling to a stop, Malandra turned to see Guy standing next to the broken fragments of two of his mirrors.

"I suppose I was just too caught up in the battle to notice," Malandra muttered to himself. Kakashi was walking towards him, holding his famous Lightning Blade Jutsu in his left hand. He looked at Malandra and spoke in a quiet voice that barely restrained his anger.

"Your life ends here. I don't care what you are doing here, and I don't know what you want. But you will no longer live in this world."

"Poor, poor Kakashi. Do you really think that you can beat me, let alone kill me? If your buddy hadn't shown up, you would be dead already." As he spoke, his hands formed signs that were too fast to follow. But Kakashi knew what they were from the Jutsu Malandra was using. He had taught it to Sasuke himself. "And all this wasn't even what I wanted. I merely wanted to have a nice talk over some buns and steaming tea. But you guys insist on killing me. How can I refuse a good battle?" As he walked, Malandra held an ever growing Chidori in his left hand, the sound echoing through the empty streets. The two fighters were bathed in the light of their Jutsus, casting odd shadows as they walked.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and said, "This ends now!" With that, he rushed forward, Malandra following cue. The distance closed between them, their Jutsus connected, and a bright flash filled the night sky. Guy couldn't even look at the fight, and shielded his eyes. When he could see again, Guy felt the blood run out of his face. Kakashi was on the ground, not moving. But there was something wrong with the scene! Someone else was there, but he couldn't make out whom. That is, until, he saw the chakra. Red chakra.

_Naruto! And he doesn't seem too pleased,_ Guy thought to himself as he watched the struggle below him.

________________________________________________________________________

"Who the hell do you think you are, bursting into my village and attacking everyone," Naruto snarled in Malandras face. He had watched the fight, and was done sitting around. His hands were currently clasped with his opponents, and were trying to throw him to the floor. With no luck.

With a chuckle, his opponent said, "Who am I? Why do you need to know?"

Naruto felt his anger build, his chakra swell. His canines began to extend, and his eyes grew feral. Slowly, he began to push back his enemy, gaining ground enough to send him through the air. Malandras eyes widened as he saw the blonds chakra, felt the obvious increase in strength. Releasing a snarl of his own, Malandra said, "Think you're special, boy?! Think you can beat me?! Do you believe you have strength enough to kill me?! Think again!"

With his words, Naruto was sent through the building to the combatants left. Emerging on the other side, he shook dirt off him like water from a dog, and turned to attack. But Malandra was already here. And changed.

________________________________________________________________________

He knew he shouldn't have done it. It was foolish and unnecessary. But the child had pissed him off. Did he think he could frighten him with that show? With a demon?! He was an incompetent child with great power and a lot of cockiness. It would do him no good.

_He wants to see a demon?! I shall show him a demon,_ Malandra thought. It didn't matter. The beast had been yearning to be released. To taste blood. Malandra felt his skin transform, forming into dark, greenish black scales. The whites of his eyes turned black, so that it seemed, in the night, that Malandra had no eyes whatsoever. His legs had disappeared entirely, and he had the lower half of a snake. Only with four tails. His nails had become black talons, and dripped poison. His canines became fangs, and glittered in the moonlight as he spoke.

"You can't scare me, fox-child. You have no true power. The fox lends it, but you can't seem to receive it. Don't look so surprised, did you think you were the only one so cursed? I have the eight tailed snake demon inside my body. And without the help of your fox, you shall die. We shall kill you!"

His voice seemed to have an echo. Malandras cool, calm voice spoke on the surface, but beneath it, there seemed to be a smoother, silkier voice, that still seemed to have a rough, dark tone to it.

Naruto bared his teeth, and leaped the short distance between them, only to stop in mid-jump. Looking down, Naruto saw a tail wrapped around his waist. Malandra twitched, and Naruto was slammed to the ground, sinking into the packed earth like it was sand. Lifting him out again, Malandra slid closer to him, drew back a fist, and punched him square in the face. Naruto flew backwards, hitting a building. He didn't go through the building; he body brought it tumbling down on top of him. Grinning like a mad thing, Malandra slid closer, fangs glimmering in the moon light. He stood in front of the rubble of the building, and waited. He sensed a huge surge in chakra, and was interested in what the child was cooking up.

A faint light began to come from beneath the rubble, dirt and dust swirling in a vortex before flying away. The concrete seemed to dissolve, caving into itself before finally disappearing. Naruto stood in the remains of the building, a ball of pure chakra in his hand. Looking up, Malandra saw pure bloodlust in his eyes.

"Rasengan!"

Malandra couldn't move. He was too close to dodge it. Naruto leaped through the air, driving the Rasengan into Malandras chest. He went flying through the air, far above the village, his tails flying behind him like a comical flag. He came crashing down in the forest outside of the village. His chest had been torn open, and slowly re-knit itself. Hissing in indignation, Malandra slithered to his feet, and raced through the forest, speeding towards the village. Trees flashed past him, grass blurred underneath him. He came into an open clearing and saw the gates leading to the village. Naruto stood in front of them, a guardian of his home.

"Leave this place, and I won't kill you," he ordered Malandra through clenched teeth. Laughing, Malandra said, "Funny! I gave Kakashi the same offer." He slid closer, unsheathing his weapon and flicking out the blades.

Naruto snarled and launched himself at Malandra. Malandra waited, and brought his weapon up just enough to nick Narutos arm as he dived under his attack. Then, his mind went black.

________________________________________________________________________

_Malandra casually strolled through the hallways of Narutos mind. His footsteps echoed hollowly as he traversed the areas that housed that which he searched for. Coming to a doorway, he stopped. It was plain wood, nothing ornate or exceptionally noticeable about it. He left it and continued along his way. Passing doors, he barely glanced at them, knowing that they were useless to him. One caught his eye, but decided that a door with the word _**CENSORED **_on it might not be the most beneficial. Finally he came to the end of the hallway. Two doors stood at the end. One was covered in Japanese markings of strength and courage, seals placed at various intervals along its surface. A charm of good luck had been placed around the handle, to ward away evil spirits. The other was, by contrast, very dull. It was made of a fine wood with gold trim, and merely had a scroll leaning against it. A large scroll, used for summoning. Shrugging, Malandra walked over to the ornate door, ripped of the charm, and opened the door._

________________________________________________________________________

Malandra slowly regained focus as he shook his head and looked at Naruto. A grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, he said, "What was that Jutsu you used? Rasengan?

Try it again. I wish to show you how weak you truly are."

Narutos eyes widened in astonishment as he said, "Weak?! You must really have a death wish, pal!"

A clone appeared out of nowhere, and instantly began putting energy into Narutos outstretched palm. A ball of blue chakra began to form, growing into the Rasengan. Malandra, for his part, held his hands in front of him. Slowly, small, black spheres formed in his palms, growing larger and larger. Flashes of green sparked within them, as he held the two Rasengans that were the size of a coconut each. Slowly putting his hands together, he merged them into the size of a basketball.

"Shall we," he asked a dumbstruck Naruto. Shaking his head in disbelief, Narutos clone disappeared, and Naruto charged. The ground between them lessened, and Malandra could sense the fear on Naruto. Racing forward to meet the young man and kill him, he sensed that the boy knew his life was over. What he did not sense, however, was Tsunade dropping in on top of him, slamming the heel of her foot down onto his skull. As the black Rasengan fizzled and faded out, so did Malandras consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know how many times I've told you, I'm not here as an enemy," Malandra screamed at Tsunade. He was being interrogated, Tsunade and Jaraiya trying to get any info out of him they could. So far, they were getting nothing.

"Then why are three entire blocks of our village rubble?! We're still picking out survivors from the piles of junk that were formerly their homes! And yet you want us to believe that you were a _victim_," Jaraiya yelled back. Trying his shackles again, Malandra found them just as solid as before. They latched to a collar at his neck, with his arms crossing. His hands were not able to touch each other, so they needn't about any Jutsus. He was tied to a wooden chair, in the center of a huge circle of runes and symbols. Tsunade informed him it was a circle to prevent him from using his demon.

Sniffing indignantly, Malandra merely replied, "I was a victim of circumstance. A troubled past, in with a bad crowd, and you guys assume I'm here to maim and kill every man, woman, and child I see. I was acting in self defense."

"Self defense?! Tell that to the families missing their loved ones! Fathers, mothers, sons, daughters, all dead! By your hand, Malandra! And you claim you aren't an enemy?! What kind of fool do you take me for," Jaraiya yelled in his face.

Baring his teeth in a snarl, Malandra snapped back, "Obviously a large one if you can't see the truth in someones words! Damned Toad Sage! Sanin, mighty warrior, yet you can't accept truth because it faults on your behalf! You damned arrogant bastard!"

Jaraiya pulled his hand back to punch Malandra, but Tsunade held him back.

"With you this angry, you'll likely punch him out of the circle. Not a good idea," she said. Shaking in pent up fury, Jaraiya stalked to a seat in front of their prisoner. He flipped it around and sat on it, looking Malandra in the eye. Taking a deep breath, he said, "What the hell do you want?"

Smiling, Malandra said, "Believe it or not, I need help."

They couldn't help it. Tsunade and Jaraiya's mouths hung open in disbelief.

"Not, apparently," Malandra muttered. Tsunade recovered first, saying, "You want help? How?"

"I happened to make a few enemies," Malandra said nervously. "I didn't even make some of them on purpose."

"What kind of enemies did you make that you can't handle on your own? You have the mighty Eight Tailed Demon Snake inside you, you could have easily killed Naruto, who has the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, which is stronger than the Snake," Tsunade pointed out. "Plus, if I gave you free reign and one hour, this city would be dust in the air, rubble trampled under foot. Who exactly did you piss off, how, and why did you do it?"

Sighing dramatically, Malandra said, "I happened to make an enemy just by my existence. Or rather, the existence I happen to house inside me."

Despite himself, Jaraiya felt a small bit of sympathy for the kid._ So the Akatsuki are after the poor boy. No wonder he needs help,_ he thought to himself. Malandra began to speak again.

"Orochimaru is after me as well. I happen to be a valuable asset to my previous master. I was apparently quite promising before I killed all his servants and made good my escape."

Tsunade nodded and said, "Is that all? Or anyone else dangerous and murder lusting you would like to add to the list of potential enemies to look out for?"

He hesitated, and Tsunade saw genuine fear in his face. Tsunade walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Malandra looked up and met her eyes.

"What else is after you? What other problems do you have," she asked in a soft voice.

He sighed, and said, "I… I have the curse mark. But it's different. It doesn't limit my power… it forces me to release it. In the form of the Demon Snake. Once every month. When the night sky is as black as the void of death. And I don't mean I release it in the sense that I use its power. I mean release the Demon itself. Orochimaru is the only one I know that can stop that from happening."

Tsunade and Jaraiya looked at each other. A silent message was passed between them.

_We have no choice. We have to help the kid out. Otherwise, we will end up dead or helping our enemies._

"Alright kid. We'll help you out. But no attacking people of our village. No trying to escape. And we'll keep you in a jail cell overnight. Plus, we'll have a guard on you twenty-four seven. Got it," Jaraiya asked him.

Malandra nodded, and they untied him from the chair. After undoing the clasps of the shackles, they left the room. Malandra began walking down the hallway to the right, to retrieve his weapons and gear. Jaraiya and Tsunade began walking left. Before they turned the corner, Malandra called out, "Tsunade!"

When she turned to him, he asked, "How many people are dead? How many people did I kill?"

Staring at him, she said in a monotone, "Nine. You killed nine Black Ops. not to mention the families you kiled."

Nodding, he went to turn the corner, but stopped. He called back, "Also…"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but he shook his head and walked off. With no one else in the hallway, Malandra began to cry. For the people he killed, and for himself. As he wiped away his tears, he whispered to himself, "How does one go about killing themselves an angry, vengeful God?"

________________________________________________________________________

Really short chapter, I know. I apologize. I just wanted to get that out there to explain a bit more than the summary said. Thanks for reading! PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

Malandra stood at the open window, staring at the bustling streets below. He had been given a free room at a respectable hotel, the Hotel Kage. It was rated number three, but Malandra knew the real reason he was given such a place as his. So they could keep an eye on him. The Hokages place was two blocks away, completely visible from the hotels upper stories windows. Thus, the name, Malandra thought to himself. He shivered slightly as a cool breeze blew in, and tried to ignore the five Black Ops on the roof across the street from him. They did a fairly good job, but they were obviously new. After all, Malandra made the rest of the experienced Black Ops either dead or injured. He winced at the memory.

Walking away from the window, he shucked off his T-shirt and pulled on a long-sleeved one. He put his weapon in its special sheath, slipped it on his belt, and slid his mask into his pocket. The mask appeared to be nothing more than a piece of cloth that fit over the nose and mouth, but Malandra had it specially designed by a friend many years ago. It was made to let the wearer breath freely, but didn't allow any substance through. It had helped Malandra survive many a poison smoke bombs harmful affects.

He grabbed his wallet off the night stand by his bed as he went to the door. He stepped outside, and, after locking it, continued down the hallways and stairs until he found himself in the streets of Konohagakure. He headed down the street, and spent ten minutes wandering aimlessly until he came across a homeless man. He had a sign reading "Forced to retire, need money, need job, but I won't bull shit ya', I mostly want some sake!" Malandra walked over to him and asked for the closest restaurant. After a few seconds of some directions and pointing, Malandra stood up and left the homeless man staring at the wad of cash in his lap. Walking away, Malandra called back to him, "I like an honest man!"

Finally, he came to the "Barbecued Eel" down the street. Stepping inside, the scents of food, alcohol, and smoke invigorated him. Walking to a table, he signaled a bar maid who waltz his way, wearing a skirt three inches too short. A broad smile was plastered on her face, which was framed by her dark hair. Her green eyes widened as she looked at Malandra, and she leaned forward to accentuate her already ample cleavage.

"Can I get you something'," she said with an obvious undertone. Smiling, he said, "Yes, either a waiter who is more interested in my order than my loins, or directions to a new place to eat."

Scowling, she tugged her skirt down lower and bitterly said, "What would you like?"

Looking at the menu, he said, "The House Beef Special and a glass of wine, thank you."

Still angry, the waitress stalked off with his order. Malandra leaned back and waited. The other occupants of the bar were of a cruder breed, and groped the barmaids as they walked past. Much to Malandras surprise, they seemed to enjoy the vulgar act. Ten minutes later, Malandras food arrived, steaming hot. Before the Waitress could leave, he grabbed her hand and said, "I apologize if I offended you earlier. You are beautiful, but I'm not the kind of person you normally serve."

Smiling, she leaned over and kissed Malandras cheek before leaving. Before he could even turn back to his table, Malandra saw a figure shift through the crowd and leave. A figure that Malandra believed was watching him in the restaurant. Having a suspicion, he got up from his table and went out the door. He searched through the crowds for the person he was following, and smiled as a flash of white turned down an alley. Leaping up from the street, Malandra landed on the roof tops and followed the figure from above. He stopped as it began to look around, and followed once he was sure it didn't suspect him. Following the figure for fifteen minutes, he finally leaped down in front of the startled person. Malandra was even more startled, however, by seeing Hinata Hyuugas tear streaked face. Recovering, Malandra said, "What's the matter?"

Anger showed on her delicate face, and shocked Malandra so badly he barely avoided the outthrust palm she threw at him. He did, however, feel the immense displacement of chakra that exited through it and realized she was really pissed.

"What's the matter?! You are! Going to a seedy place like that. A bar and a whore house! I felt you were better than that! But the waitress-" she broke off, unable to continue. As she sobbed into her hands, Malandra felt a twinge of guilt and a lot of misunderstanding. He reached out to grab her arms when a second figure materialized beside the pair. For an absurd moment, Malandra felt he was seeing double, then realized the new arrival was a guy. Glaring at Malandra like he was the most disgusting thing in the world right now, Neji turned to Hinata and put an arm around her shoulders.

"What did you do to her," he demanded as she cried into his shoulder. Malandra tried to explain, but the angered Hyuuga didn't give him a chance. He delivered a round house kick to Malandras torso faster than Kakashi, and sent him flying down the alley. Malandra climbed to his feet and massaged his chest. Watching Neji angle his body and bend his knees to attack, Malandra tried to explain the situation. Rushing forward, Neji smiled as he saw Malandra get into a defensive pose.

"Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms!"

Malandra managed to block the first thirteen palm attacks before receiving a brutal forty-one impacts. Before he passed out, Malandra thought only one thing.

_My foods getting cold._

________________________________________________________________________

"So then, you weren't having a relationship with that girl," Hinata asked him again, red and more embarrassed than she ever remembered being. Stupid! She saw something and based her whole theory of Malandra being a pig off of it. Stupid!

Sighing, Malandra answered, "No, for the last time! I didn't even know the place was a whore house! I'm new here, remember? I asked a homeless guy about the best local restaurant, and he guided me there! I'm not that kind of guy, Hinata, honest!"

He studied her, keeping as straight face on the outside. On the inside, however, he was delighted she was jealous. They were walking through the market place of Konohagakure, the environment loud and refreshing. They just left the hospital and, except for a ruptured lung, he was fine. Malandra had been healed in no time. The doctors were amazed. No one had healed as fast as Malandra had.

They were going to the Hyuuga home to introduce Malandra to Lord Hyuuga. Malandra was wound up tighter than Naruto before a mission. _What the hell do I do if he knows about me? What if he attacks? I barely beat Kakashi, and I could tell he wasn't at his fullest. Hell, the other Hyuuga kid beat the shit out of me! Course, I was tired. But now I'm even more tired! And I'm injured! Oh, I'm not going to enjoy this._

But Hinata was even worse off.

_He is just a new friend. Dad won't think anything of it, right? Why am I thinking like this? There's nothing to worry about. He's just a friend. Just a friend. Like Naruto! NO!!! Not like Naruto! Oh, I'm not going to enjoy this!_

They left the Town and entered into the forest. According to Hinata, it was a somewhat secluded place. They walked in an awkward silence, which was only broken by the sounds of the kept her face trained on the path, while Malandra kept looking at the leaves. Fall was just around the corner for Konoha, and the leaves were swirls of red, green, yellow, and orange. A breeze flew through the woods, causing leaves that fell early to swirl and fly in spirals. His thoughts were interrupted by Hinata clearing her throat.

"So… Why does the Hokage want you… you know… under watch?"

He looked at her and said, "So you know we are being followed?" She nodded and looked at him, showing him that her Byakugan had been activated. He sighed and thought, _Might as well tell her._

"I… am not exactly normal. You see, I'm a… well… ugh, I'm a Jinchuriki," he said, wincing as he said it. Expecting her to, at the very least, faint dead away, he was amazed when he saw her nod as if it were normal.

"And the fight was over that? The other day, I mean," she asked, her eyebrow raised a little bit.

Malandras heart dropped at the mention of the fight. Clearing his throat, he said, "Yeah, that's why. You see, I have a bit of… history with a few unsavory characters. When I was cursed with this demon," he said, the words coming out in a bitter tone, "I ran away, seeking help. My family were the ones who did this to me. They put this burden on my shoulders… and then kicked me out of the clan. They were praised as Heroes by the neighboring towns, but I was banished. Food, clothes, and a few supplies. Then I was forced to leave." Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, and he blinked them away, furious at himself.

"So I was forced to steal and wander to live. One day, I fell off a cliff to escape a bear that was attacking me. I wandered too close to her cub. I fell fifty feet into a river that went through rapids. I passed out after hitting a few too many rocks. When I woke up, I was inside, and being nursed back to health. I was grateful, and I owed my life to the one who saved me." He stopped and shook his head, and when he raised his face to the skies, his pupils had turned to slits, and his nails were becoming black talons.

"But who would have known the one who saved me would be Orochimaru!"

Hinata gasped, and they heard the person following them fall out a tree and land in a heap off to their right.

"What?!"

The pair looked up to see Naruto standing in a tree, glaring down at them.

"You! You are with _him?! _I knew I smelled trouble the moment I laid eyes on you! I'm gonna kick your ass!

Smiling, Malandra looked at him and said, "We tried that once, remember? I won. By the way, why are you following us?"

"Because I don't like the looks of you, and now I know why! You're gonna come with me, and we're gonna get Sasuke back!"

Malandra raised an eye at him and asked, "Who, exactly, is Sasuke?"

In a flash of orange, Naruto dropped to where Malandra was standing, almost drop kicking him in the face.

Malandra jumped back and landed in a crouch, warily watching Naruto.

Snarling, he said, "Do you always attack new people like this?! Or do I get a special treatment? I think you're Demon may be getting away from you, boy."

And it was. Naruto was slowly transforming. His nails were sharpening; his canines were increasing in size. His eyes had turned a fiery red, and his hair lengthened slightly, swaying gently in the breeze as his chakra began to climb higher and higher. The power coming from the demon was so strong, it could be visibly seen. Red energy swirled, circling Naruto and causing all plant life it touched to die. A tree to his right slowly turned to gray, the leaves growing brown and brittle before turning to ash.

Snarling, Naruto said, "Don't play dumb with me! You know where he is, and if I have to beat the information out of you, I will get to Orochimaru and save Sasuke!"

Smiling, Malandra cracked his knuckles. He looked at Hinata and said, "You should probably get help. I'll hold him off for now. But he seems a little angrier than the other night."

Gasping, she said, "That was you two?! You destroyed an entire street in ten seconds!"

Before Malandra could answer, Naruto launched himself at him, connecting and knocking him through a tree. Hinata disappeared, off to get her father. Malandra wrestled with Naruto, finally throwing him off and climbing to his feet.

"Tell me, why do you hate me so much? Why do think I know where this Sasuke person is," Malandra said, watching as Naruto circled him slowly. He growled in response, and pulled a kunai knife out. He said, "Sasuke went to Orochimaru, and you say you were with him for a while. Yet you claim you don't know Sasuke?! You are a liar, and friends with an enemy of this village. _That's _why I hate you," he yelled before creating clones and attacking. Malandra weaved through the clone's attacks, hitting vital points and destroying them instantly. He twirled the knife Naruto didn't see him pull out as the clones turned to smoke and drifted away.

"Enough games. You say you hate me? Kill me then." Naruto stared at him silently. Laughing, Malandra slowly grinned, his teeth becoming sharper, his canines becoming fangs as well. His skin hardened, and gave off a slight black aura. "You say you hate me. Yet you won't kill me. I was with a person you despise, yet you refuse to strike now that I tell you to. You are a coward. You don't even fully access that demon of yours."

Screaming in rage, Naruto launched towards Malandra, reaching out a clawed hand to rip his chest open. As Malandra flipped into the air, Narutos claws ripped a chunk of wood from the tree behind his target. Screaming, he hunched over himself and went silent. Malandra watched, curious as to what was happening. A bubbling sound slowly made its way up the tree, reaching Malandras ears. Chakra was pouring from Naruto, bubbling up and forming around his body. The energy slowly formed vague shapes that sharpened, outline ears, claws… and a tail. Naruto looked up at Malandra, and screamed. His face was a mask of twisted anger and fury. His eyes and mouth were outlined in black. A wave of power hit Malandra, knocking him from the tree. He flew through the air to a different tree, and watched as all the leaves flew upwards in an explosion of colors. Whistling, Malandra surveyed the huge circle of bare trees. It was twenty yards in circumference. _And all he did was scream._

__________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys! Laguna here. Sorry about the whole gone for a few months thing. I had no time to write. But here is the new chapter. Neji and Hinata are a little out of character, I know. But, I felt like it had to be done. I can't write a nervous Hinata twenty four seven. It makes me nuts. _ Besides, I needed some one to kick Als ass. He needs it. So, I got Neji to. LOL! And now he's off to the Manor. Oh well. Anyway, I seem to make Al and Naruto fight a lot. Oh well. Demon Cloak FTW! Now for a fair fight! Keep cheering me on! I'm gonna work on the next chapter soon! Promise! REVIEW, DAMNIT!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Come now Naruto, I'm sure we can talk this out," Malandra called out calmly. Narutos head swung in his direction, fangs bared. Malandra felt, more than saw, Naruto jump at him, clearing all distance between them as though it was a mere step. The tree Malandra was standing on snapped into splinters as Narutos fist connected where Malandras head had been mere seconds ago.

"Stand still, damnit! I'm trying to rip your head off," Naruto yelled at him. Grimacing, Malandra tried to exude an air of confindance.

_This is not going well. I didn't think I would fight him in this condition. Hell, I didn't think I would have to fight him! Who is this Sasuke? I really don't want to let the demon out, but I'll die if I don't!_

Malandra slowly changed his form, Naruto watching feet and legs slowly formed together, combining and fusing into a long, single tail. His skin turned slightly darker, and hardened as it changed shade. Malandras mouth lengthened slightly, becoming a small snout, which a forked tounge flicked in and out of. Groaning slightly, Malandra stretched his muscles and said, "This ought to do it. The last time we fought, I let a bit too much go, and the demon escaped more than I wanted. But a tail for a tail, eh," he said, gesturing towards Narutos one chakra tail.

Growling, Naruto got down on all fours, eyes flashing in anger.

"Where do you get off talking as though we're friends?! I swear, I'm going to get you to tell me where Sasuke is, then I'm gonna kill you!!"

Naruto extended his right hand, and Malandra saw a ball of chakra develop into it. Wincing, he remembered the damage he was dealt when Naruto wasn't this powerful.

Before he released his demons chakra. He quickly grabbed a shuriken and chucked at Narutos hand. It sliced through the air, landing into the ball of chakra and disappearing instantly.

_Damnit_, he muttered. As Naruto jumped towards him, Malandra formee hand signs as fast as he could.

_Fire style! Fire Ball Jutsu!_

A huge ball of flame erupted from Malandras mouth, decimating all the plant life, turning great trees to ash. He watched as it quickly engulfed Naruto… and watched Naruto come through the other side, Rasengan in one hand, the other curled into a fist. He screamed in rage as he shoved the jutsu into Malandras shredded on impact, bone splintered, and Malandra started to have difficulty breathing as he flew through the forest, passing through trees so fast that leaves were stripped in his wake. He hit the floor and rolled to a stop, coughing up blood. He looked at his chest and saw one of his lungs shredded, and saw his heart beating much faster in order o keep him alive. Crimson poured down his front, creating an ever widening pool.

_**FOOL! My power cannot match that of the Fox's! You need to release more of me if you wish to live!**_

Malandra gritted his teeth as his lung rebuilt itself, using the Snakes power.

_Can't you just shut up and back off?!_

_**Not only your life is threatened here, mortal!**_

_Shut your filthy mouth! I will never lose control again!_

_**Ha ha ha ha!! You have a death wish, child? I don't! if you won't use me by choice, I will injure you and take over.**_

Malandra laughed as he addressed the voice in his thoughts.

_Oh really? I don't think you will._

_**Hmm? Why not? Do you not think I can take over you? Make you a blind savage, like the vessel of the Nine Tails? I can feel his power growing. Soon, the Fox will take over. Then we are both doomed if you don't let me out. Be reasonable. Let me stretch my tails a bit, eh?**_

Malandra groaned as he caved in on himself, the pain of rebuilding himself great.

_Fine. But I stay in control._

Silence. Then…

_**Very well.**_

Malandra felt the power course through him as he opened the barrier and released the Snakes power. The pain in his chest disappeared, and, looking down, saw a a chest plate of black scales instead of skin. He felt the one tail he had become three, and actually grew in size, becoming about three inches taller and wider.

_**Yessss! That's it.**_

_Shut it, Scaley!_

Malandra launched himself through the forest, racing towards Naruto. He could sense the power of the Fox. He homed in on it, and saw Naruto standing there, two tails weaving in the air, screaming at him in rage.

_His mind has left him,_ Malandra thought.

_**Yes. The Fox wants to be free. Even if it means injuring his host.**_

Before Malandra could answer, Naruto swung a fist at him. Chakra came out in the form of a clawed hand, grabbing Malandra and swinging him through the air. Malandra bit into the the phantom hand, releasing a poison from his bite. The hand opened up, dumping Malandra on the floor as Naruto screamed. Malandra rushed forward, connecting blows to Narutos face and chest. Naruto recoiled, but quickly recovered, exchanging blows back and forth. Malandra slipped behind him, and quickly wrapped his tails around him, throwing him into the air. He jumped up behind him, and, wrapping his arms and tails around him, said, " Take this!"

_Initial Lotus!_

Malandra began to spin in the air, increasing in speed, as he began to descend. He gritted his teeth as they neared the ground, and jumped away before the hit the ground. Narutos body spun into the earth, creating a huge crater and sending a cloud of dirt which hung in the air. Malandra landed on the floor a few feet outside the crater, panting.

_Did I get him?_

_**Are you that stupid to think the Fox can be beaten so easily?**_

_Hey!_

The cloud of dirt slowly settled, and Malandra looked into the crater, straining to see Naruto. He was still searching when Narutos foot connected with the back of his head, sending him end over end to the floor twenty feet away. Recovering, Malandra jumped to his feet and turned, staring at about fifty clones.

…

…

_Shit!_

_**Shit!**_

As the clones flew through the air, Malandra quickly formed hand seals, and watched as the Demon Ice Mirrors formed at different areas in the forest.

_It can be used as more than just a prison, _he thought as he slid into one of them. As soon as the clones reached him, he shot out, aiming for a new mirror ten feet away, concealed behind a bush. Ten clones disappeared as he struck in mid flight, fleeing to a new sanctuary, repeating the process until the clones were disoriented. Quickly, Malandra jumped out of the mirrors and searched for the real Naruto. Sensing him, he jumped from tree to tree, and flew to a Naruto in the midst of the clones, knife in hand.

He threw the knife and quickly used a scroll he had in his pocket.

_Multi Weapon Summoning Jutsu!_

He opened the scroll, and bit his finger, the fang easily piercing the skin. He brought it across the paper, and flung it in Narutos direction. Weapons shot out, piercing Narutos flesh and that of his clones. The clones disappeared in a flash of smoke, and Naruto glanced at him, the weapons sticking out of him starting to melt into nothingness. He stared at Malandra, eyes blood red. He slowly stood to his full height, and closed his eyes. Then he fell to the floor.

Malandra watched as Narutos chakra soared, the energy forming a bubble around him. Slowly, his flesh began to peel, tearing away in strips, floating in the bubble like toys in a bath. His muscle began to show through in patches, til the chakra flowed over his skin like an armor. He grew tails, four in total, and his whole body changed, twisting and conforming to the shape of the Kyuubi Fox.

The Beast screamed into the sky, power emanating from it in waves, as the chakra skin glowed red with strips of black in it.

_**Must I really point out the need for it?**_

_Don't get smart with me, Mr. Slithers A Lot!_

_**You insolent-!**_

_Shut up and give me more power!_

The Snake obliged, adding enough power for three more tails. Malandra hissed in pain as the power coursed through his veins. It hurt, but it was so intoxicating! Like a drug.

Malandra cackled as he launched towards the Kyuubi, grabbing all four of his limbs with tails. He bound the Kyuubis tails with one of his own, and wrapped the remaing one around the Demons head.

"Now what can you do? You're helplesssss asss a child," Malandra whispered as he drew back a fist.

Naruto screamed, and a torrent of pure chakra came bursting from his mouth. Malandra was sent flying back, catching himself within moments. But moments was all that was needed. Naruto was on his feet, arms whipping through the air, extending more than should have been possible. Malandra blocked each blow, not one penetrating past his defenses. He felt a presence behind him, and the Kyuubi stopped to judge this new threat.

_Thank the gods, _Malandra thought, turning around to see who his ally was. As his eyes fell upon the figure, Malandras blood turned cold.

_No!_

_**Run, you fool!!**_

"Well, well, well. Two of my targets don't seem to get along very well, do they," Itachi said, his cloak floating in the wind the Demon battle had stirred up.

________________________________________________________________________

**Hey Readers! Laguna again. As I went through my previous chapters, I noticed an error. This story was originally meant to be in the first season. (Not Shippuden) I started this story out a year or two ago, before I watched shippuden. I recently picked it back up again, and began writing this as a Shippuden series. If you can ignore the fact that Akamaru somehow grew massive between Chapter One and the later Chapters, that would be great! Remember, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Damn it!_

"What? Are you really that surprised to see me," Itachi asked, casually leaning against the tree trunk. He stood up straight for a moment, and then vanished. Malandra looked around franticly, trying to ignore the screams from the Demon Snake inside of him.

Suddenly, Itachi appeared in front of him, kicking Malandra out of the tree. As he fell, Malandra was buffeted by hit after hit, each one pushing him down to the floor faster and faster, until he finally landed in a huge cloud of dirt. From where Itachi was standing on a tree limb a hundred feet up, it looked kind of like one of Deidaras explosions.

Malandra climbed to his feet, shaking dust out of his hair. A drop of ruby blood slowly made its way down his chin, and he wiped it away quickly. His tails thrashed about, displaying his anger, his agitation.

His fear.

_Let's see how he deals with this one. I spent a month working on this new Jutsu._

His hands flashed, forming seals as he said, _Poison style! Acid Rain Jutsu!_

He raised his face to the heavens and shot out a spray of poison from the Demon. The jutsu infused it with chakra, making it twice as potent… and acidic to the touch. Malandra watched as it came to a stop, and it began to fall like rain, scattering over a huge radius.

It started slowly. As the poison hit, you smell the acrid potency of the poison. Then, as you watched, the trees slowly began to steam. Their leaves gradually turned brown, then gray, finally turning black as they floated away in the wind. The trunks of the trees turned gray… and stayed that way for many years to come.

Finally, the rain finished. Malandra stopped and listened, trying to hear- before a clawed hand grabbed him by the head, slamming him repeatedly into the ground.

_Naruto?! I forgot about him!_

_**How in the gods names do you forget about a miniature Demon Fox?!**_

_I had a little something else on my plate, alright?!_

Malandra gritted his teeth, and grabbed a nearby tree as he swung past. He nearly wrenched his arm out, but it stopped him. He wrapped one of his tails around the tree, and freed his hands. He quickly made the necessary hand signs before saying _Fire style! Fireball Jutsu!_

Naruto Screamed in protest as he pulled his smoking hand back to his body. Malandra dropped through the air, landing on a tree branch twenty feet in the air. Kyuubi Naruto flew through the air towards Malandra, screaming in fury. Malandra jumped backwards, falling through the air again as he sought to escape the Demons attack.

As he neared the ground, he hit a branch on his foot, flipping him head over heels.

…_Oh no…_

Malandra landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him. He struggled for breath and watched as Naruto came down, claws reaching for him. He imagined his flesh being ripped open, his bones shattered…

When out of no-where, a tree branch blocked Narutos path! Then another, and another, until Naruto was encaged in wood. Malandra climbed to his feet as a ninja came out of a tree, literally materializing from the trunk.

"I got Naruto covered," he said as he started performing hand signs.

Malandra nodded his thanks and took off into the forest.

_I can't sense Itachi anywhere…_

_**Perhaps he left…**_

_With two of his targets here? I think not._

Malandra leaped from tree branch to tree branch, coming to a clearing in the woods.

And there stood Itachi.

"So, Malandra. You have beaten Naruto?"

Malandra hissed as he said, "No, not really. But you? I shall ssssoon."

Malandra formed hand signs, before launching a huge ball of fire in Itachis direction. The flame enveloped him and died away, leaving him unscathed.

_Damn._

"That was the fireball technique, wasn't it? That's only usable by my clan," Itachi said, non-chalantly brushing ash off of his Akatsuki cloak. He looked at Malandra, and he met his gaze, looking at the sharingan. The red was captivating, and Malandra had to kick himself mentally for almost being hypnotized by it.

"How can you use that technique? You aren't an Uchiha."

Itachi slowly began a circle around Malandra, who hissed in anger, his tails thrashing in anger. Itachi wagged a finger at him and said, "Temper, temper. I didn't do anything to deserve that reaction."

"Nothing?! You didn't do anything?! You are a bane of my life! You hunt me down, terrorize me, and try to kill me!"

Itachi disappeared from view… and reappeared behind Malandra, striking him in the back of the head, sending him flying. Malandra was blinded by anger, and chakra was leaking from his body, killing anything it touched.

"Die!"

He stood up and brought his chakra to the front of his mind. He performed hand signs, saying, "Let's see you survive this attack, bastard!"

_Demon Ice Mirrors Jutsu!_

The mirrors appeared everywhere around Itachi, and Malandra shot between them, throwing shurikens, kunai knives, and anything else he had. Itachi stood there calmly and deflected all of them, before unleashing his own Jutsu. Black fire shot towards the mirrors, and they shattered. Malandra was sent flying again as the mirror he was going to disappeared. He hit the floor and rolled to his feet. Itachi walked towards him as he climbed back to his feet. Malandra hissed in anger and pulled out the weapon from its hiding place.

Itachi stopped dead. He stared at the weapon, and then at Malandra. And blinked. As much emotion as he could show. He spoke so quietly Malandra could hardly hear him.

"The Sharingan Blade? You are a fool. We sealed that away centuries ago. It is the weapon of a god. You broke the temples seal?"

Malandra flew towards Itachi, slashing at him. Itachi moved… but too slow. The blade was inside his flesh. And Malandra was inside Itachis mind.

________________________________________________________________________

"_Nice place you got here, Itachi," Malandra said, walking down the all familiar Jutsu hallway. He walked quickly, already sensing the tugging sensation of a mind rejecting him. He slithered down the hallways, running to the end. He already felt himself slipping. As if to emphasize this, a hand materialized from the shadows of the roof, and began reaching for Malandra. He moved faster, coming to the end of the hallway. The hand pursued him, reaching for him, grabbing him…_

_Malandra grabbed the handle of the door, pulled it halfway open…_

__________________________________________________________________________

Malandra was brought back to reality. He shook his head and put his weapon away. Itachis eyes glowed with pure hatred, and his lips were pulled back in a snarl.

"How dare you enter my thoughts! My mind! How dare you steal that! You will die for this," he said, practically spitting the words out. Itachi burst apart before Malandras eyes, forming into black crows, flying around him. They circled him, flying… and stopped, hanging in mid-air. They formed into swords, and pointed at him. They hung there, motionless… then flew down, spearing through Malandra. He cried out, as his blood spilt, covering the ground. The pain was unbearable!

Then, just like that, it was gone. Malandra lay on the floor, gasping. The swords were gone… but why did his chest hurt? He looked down, and saw one still there. Looking up, Malandra saw Itachi holding the blade. He saw his arm move slightly, and felt it pull out, leaving a hole in his chest. Malandra saw Itachi pull back his arm, ready to thrust his blade through Malandras heart. He saw Hiashi Hyuuga appear behind him, driving his fists into the back of Itachis head. He saw Hinata appear next to him. He felt her cradle his head.

Then he felt nothing.

________________________________________________________________________

"Will he be alright?"

"Yes. His mind is strong enough to survive the sharingans attack. But he won't be in good condition for a while."

_Hinata? Kakashi?_

"Hinata, I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"Watch him. Make sure he doesn't over-exert himself. Make sure the demon doesn't escape. Make sure no one follows him. Anyone could be a spy."

_Shirking your duties, eh, Kakashi? I don't think so!_

Malandra came to as Hinata agreed to what was asked of her. They turned to look at him, and Malandra looked around, noticing that a number of people were there. Tsunade, Jaraiya, and some people he didn't know. And _Naruto._ The kid looked suspicious, but not like he was here against his will. All eyes turned to Malandra as he struggled to sit up in the hospital bed. Hinata moved to his side and helped him move up. He smiled at her, and turned his attention back to Kakashi.

Forcing a smile, he said, "Come now, Kakashi. Throwing off your duties to someone else? What kind of big brother are you?"

The group stared at Malandra, then Kakashi. His eye (the visible one) was wide. Hinata gasped. Malandra chuckled and said, "What? You thought I would keep it a secret?"

Tsunade cleared her throat, and said, "Everyone out. My patient needs his rest."

When no one moved, she screamed, "NOW!!"

The room cleared out, and Hinata was the last one to leave. As she began to exit the room, Malandra said, in a quiet voice, "Hinata."

She stiffened, and the door closed she turned to him. She gulped when he motioned her over, and walked to the side of his bed. Voice shaking, she said, "Y-Yes?"

Chuckling, Malandra grabbed her hand and pulled her down. Before she could react, his lips were on hers. Hinata was shocked.

_Oh my God!! He's kissing me!_

_Holy crap!! I'm kissing her!_

_**By the gods, what took you so long?!**_

The kiss held for a moment more, before Hinata slowly pulled back, stunned. Her face was cherry red, and she couldn't get the feeling of his lips on hers to leave. She stared at him in shock. Blushing, Malandra cleared his throat and said, "Thank you for saving my life."

Hinata stumbled backwards until she found the door. She fumbled around for the handle without looking, and let herself out. Malandra leaned back, his eyes closed. He felt his chakra surge as he activated It.

_Two things accomplished today._

He licked his lips, still smelling the lavender scent of Hinata. His angel. He opened his eyes, revealing the Sharingan. His left eye had two dots, and his right had three.

_Oh yes. Two things accomplished. But which one was more important? _

Malandra honestly didn't know which one was more important as he cancelled his Sharingan and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi stood at the foot of Malandras bed. It was early the next morning, and he was there when Malandra woke up. They had small talk, about why Malandra was staying in a hotel instead of a jail cell like he was told. (He kept breaking out to sneak food from the guards.) They talked about what would happen now that people knew the connection between them. ("Naruto won't stop pestering me about it," Kakashi sighed. Malandra only hid a smile.) After breakfast arrived, they ate in silence. Then, Kakashi talked about the real issues.

"How can you do those Jutsus? They're Bloodline Jutsus," he asked Malandra. Malandra reached under his hospital; bed and grabbed his clothes. The wound in his chest screamed in protest, but his only sign of pain was a muffled grunt and a single bead of sweat rolling down his face. He grabbed his pants, and removed the Knife from the hidden pocket.

He handed it to Kakashi, who took it, a questioning look in his eye. (Awkward to write that! Lol!)

He studied it, snapping open the blades. He studied them, and said, "They are the same shade of red as the Sharingan."

He looked in the center of the metal piece, and saw the symbol.

"It's got the same dots in a sharingan," he said. Looking up, Kakashi pierced Malandra with a gaze so intense, Malandra actually shrunk into the bed a little.

"What is it, Al," he asked coldly.

Sighing, Malandra took the blade back and said, "This is the Sharingan Blade. An ancient weapon believed to have been wielded by an ancient Deity, in ancient times, with ancient ninjas, and very few adjectives. It has the legend that the Deity was worshipped by a small group of people. One day they were attacked by marauders. The Deity loved his people, however. So, he took the leaders weapon, the one I'm holding, and cut his arm with it. He showered the people with his blood, and they became highly powerful. They became the Uchiha Clan. The Deity's blood granted them the Sharingan. The bloodline trait has been passed down since, and the blades of the weapon were stained a crimson hue."

Kakashi stared at him. He cleared his throat, and said, "How did you come across this weapon?"

"I was running," he said bitterly. Kakashi lowered his gaze to the floor. Malandra continued, "I was running from a village I defended from rouge ninjas. I had to release some of the snakes' power in order to live through the fight. The villagers didn't like that, and they chased me. So I ran, and they suddenly stopped. They trickled back to the village, and the leader of the village called out, 'You are a dead man now. The mountain temple is cursed.' So I investigated. I climbed the mountain, and sure enough, there was a temple entrance. I went in and found the place to be in disrepair. So I rummaged around, and found a hidden door. I opened it… to find a coffin. I walked up to it, and peeled off the top. Inside was a dusty old skeleton. But clutched to his chest was this."

Malandra snapped the blades out and back in faster than a normal person could see.

"As I looked at it, a voice spoke to me. 'The blade of power, of honor, of tricks. The power is yours, but your soul is the stix.'"

Malandra laughed then, and said, "As if I'm afraid of hell after all shit you guys put me through."

He continued, "So I grabbed the blade, and pulled it from the skeletons body. Then a new voice came to me. Deeper. And multi-toned. 'The choice you have made is foolish, mortal. You have desecrated this tomb, and in doing so, desecrated me. You shall never know peace, for I shall personally hunt you down.' Very dramatic. Needless to say, I ran like hell."

Kakashi raised his gaze till it matched with Malandras. Then he asked, "What does it do?"

Malandra leaned back in his bed and said, "It copy's Jutsus. Even Bloodline Jutsus."

Kakashi stared at him, shocked. Sure, when they were kids, Al was always bold, and he loved to learn, but this? It seemed too unreal.

"So that's how you can use the Demon Ice Mirrors," Kakashi said thoughtfully. Malandra nodded, saying, "I came across a young man in my travels. I was weary and injured. He helped me. He asked me about my tale. So I told him. He then gave me a very nice parting gift. A Jutsu of his Bloodline. I thanked him, and left. I wonder what ever happened to Haku…"

Kakashi cleared his throat and said, in an embarrassed tone, "So, you can learn any Jutsu?"

Malandra nodded. They talked a while more, and then Kakashi left, and Malandra slept.

________________________________________________________________________

Hinata was walking through the woods. Her gaze was off in the distance, vaguely registering where her feet were being placed. Every time she thought of Malandra, her face burned. But… it also made her happy. He kissed her! Her first kiss!! She raised her face to the sky. A bluebird flitted over the treetops, darting in and out of her view as it disappeared into pieces of trees. She thought about the bird, and how she felt. She decided that the bird felt the same as she did. Happy. Free! She couldn't help it.

She giggled. All alone, Hinata felt happiness, and she giggled. She couldn't remember ever giggling since she became a ninja. She continued walking through the woods, and thought about when she could visit Malandra.

________________________________________________________________________

"Yes. Keep walking. Keep giggling. I shall use you. If I'm correct, I should get both of them."

Itachi watched Hinata walk. He heard her giggle. And he saw the bluebird flit through the trees. His arm flashed as he turned away and vanished into the air. A piercing cry was heard as a kunai knife pierced the bird through its body, killing it in a second. Then all was silent.

________________________________________________________________________

Naruto sat in his room, legs crossed, thinking about the stranger. Kakashi's _brother._ He never mentioned family. Ever. Naruto went to the kitchen and heated some water for ramen as he thought about Malandra. _He's a Jinchuriki, just like me. And he's associated with Orochimaru… but I think believe him now. He doesn't know about Sasuke._

Naruto opened a pack of ramen and emptied it into a bowl. He poured the water over it, and watched as the steam rose from the bowl. He had the windows open, and the cool weather flowed in. he only had a pair of sleeping pants on, and he wrapped his hands around the bowl for warmth. He looked at his hands, and saw they were still somewhat damaged from the fight. He clenched his hand and slammed it down on the counter. A small crack appeared, and he stared at it.

_I let the demon out. I swore I wouldn't do that ever again, but of course, I was too weak to deny it._

Naruto swore out loud, and he began to eat.

________________________________________________________________________

Orochimaru looked at Malandra through the window, and had a mental battle with himself. It would be so much easier to take him now. But even Kabuto isn't skilled enough to heal demon inflicted wounds. Orochimaru smiled at Malandras sleeping form through the window

_Soon. Very soon. After all, the moonless night is in a week. Isn't that right, Malandra?_

__________________________________________________________________________

Jaraiya and Tsunade sat in a tea shop a few blocks down from the Hokages office.

"We can't let that ever happen again. We have to keep a closer eye on Naruto than Malandra," Jaraiya said in an exasperated tone. He downed his tea and pushed the cup to the side. Tsunade sipped it, made a face and said, "I know. His emotions are much stronger than Malandras. And he doesn't have any control over the demons power. Gods, I wish this was sake!"

She looked into the amber liquid and thought to herself.

_We are making a prisoner out of Naruto, but letting Malandra stay free?_

She looked up at Jaraiya and said, "No. That's foolish to even entertain the thought. You know as well as I do, we couldn't do it anyways. He would find a way out. He always does."

Jaraiya sighed and said, "I know. But I feel useless sitting here not doing anything."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he saw a stunning woman walk by the tea shop window. His jaw dropped open as he yelled, "I found a way to occupy my time," as he ran out the shop.

________________________________________________________________________


	8. Chapter 8

**Hinata smiled as the charm above the hospital door **_**tinkled **_**above her. She nodded a greeting at the person at the front desk and walked down the hallway. Everyone knew she had access at all times to Malandra. Hokages orders. Hinata practically skipped down the hallway. She probably would have if she hadn't been carrying food and drink with her. She decided that since hospital food was so nasty, she would try to sneak in some regular stuff. The white eyed girl checked the room numbers until she found the one she wanted. She was about to walk in when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.**

**She instantly turned, seeing a nurse beside her. But hadn't the hall way been empty before? She pushed the thought away and asked, "Is there a problem?"**

**The nurse let go of her and smiled sweetly.**

"**Sorry about that, honey. But the patient in that room is sick, and has a highly contagious disease," she said, smiling. Hinatas brow furrowed, and she said, "But… Malandra was only injured. He wasn't sick!" **

**Hinata felt her stomach tightening up. Had he contracted a disease from the demon inflicted wound?! The nurse looked at a chart she was carrying and said, "Malandra? He was moved upstairs. Go up those stairs, and he's the first room on your left!"**

**Hinatas stomach uncoiled and she said, "Oh! Thank you so much! I was worried."**

**Hinata turned around and walked to the stairs. She walked up and went into the room on her left to find Malandra… two of him. One was sitting in a chair, and the other was in the bed. They both looked up and said, "Hinata!"**

**She blushed and smiled as she closed the door behind her. She walked up to see them playing a game she never saw before. She put the buns and tea on the side table and said, "Made a clone of yourself? Playing a game against yourself, won't you come to a stalemate? You know what you would always do!"**

**The Malandras chuckled, and the one in the bed said, "It's a game called chess. I traded a foreigner a shogi board for it a few years ago."**

**Hinata looked on curiously and said, "How do you play?"**

**The Malandras reset the board and said, "Well, first you have the pawn…"**

**And the lesson began. After she had been told the pieces, she was told what they do, and the point of the game. She watched the game in silence as she was explained all the different moves that were being made. Finally, Malandra had only a king and a queen. The king was in front of and to the right of the queen. However, the Malandra clone had a king, a knight, and a bishop. The bishop was in position to take Malandras king. Sighing dramatically, Malandra said, "Now, I have to move the king out of the way so I don't lose, which in turn…"**

**Hinata felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She felt herself losing control of her body as she slipped from her chair onto the floor. She felt sleep coming to her as blackness encroached on the edges of her vision. She looked up to see Itachi holding an empty needle in his hand.**

**With a smile on his face, he said, "Thus, allowing me to capture the Queen." Kisame moved into view, and Hinata saw them both reach for her as she lost consciousness.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Malandra was as restless as Naruto before a mission.**

"**So what if I have a hole in my lung? It will be healed in no time, thanks to the demon snake," he said to Tsunade.**

_**But do I ever get a word of thanks? Noooo!**_

_Shut it, you!_

Tsunade sighed and said, "Look. Itachi may have done something to the blade of his sword. It _is _Itachi we're talking about, here!" She moved over to his bedside and started undoing the dressings on his chest.

However, it proved that Malandra was correct, because the wound was nothing more than a scar. Sighing at his smug smirk, Tsunade said, "Okay! You were right. What, you want a prize or something?"

Laughing, Malandra said, "Actually-"

But before he could give Tsunade a reason to injure him more, Kakashi rushed into the room. His eye was wide, and was breathing heavily. Both of them tensed up when they saw this. He coughed, and quickly said, "Malandra! Get dressed! Hinata has been abducted by the Akatsuki!"

Malandra sat in bed, numb. Hinata? Captured by the Akatsuki?! In a flash, he was out of bed and had thrown of the hospital gown. (Much to Tsunades embarrassment.)

He grabbed his clothes and put them on in record time, and then turned to Kakashi.

"After you," he said grimly.

________________________________________________________________________

Leaves whipped past them as they flew through the trees at high speed. Kakashi informed them what happened as they traveled.

"I came home from visiting guy for practice session. As I walked inside, I noticed a piece of paper lying on the table near my front door."

Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded paper. He jumped closer to Malandra and handed it to him. His eyes darkened as he read the letter.

"Dear Kakashi,

Long time no see, huh? I have a proposition for you. I give the girl back if you give me the kid. I know he can't mean much to you anyways. You didn't go running to his rescue or anything as he was banished from the clan and village, eh? Meet me at The Valley of the End by sundown tomorrow."

Itachi.

He crushed the paper in his hand in anger. Hinata!! In danger because of him!! Damnit! He sprinted from tree branch to tree branch faster and faster, taking over Kakashi and passing him by. He had to move! Kakashi caught up to him, and said, "Arriving exhausted won't help you save her."

Malandra threw a dirty look his way, eyes burning. Angrily, he shouted, "What, you want me to enjoy the view as we walk through the damn park?! I have to save her, Kakashi! She's in danger because of me!"

Kakashi pretended not to notice as Malandra wiped tears from his eyes. Sighing, he told him, "Stop."

Kakashi and Malandra stopped, standing on a tree branch. Kakashi sighed and said, "Look. I haven't been the best brother." Malandra snorted into the air. Grinding his teeth, Kakashi continued, "But I want to help you now. And I want to help Hinata. But we need to train a little bit. I have fought Itachi before. I can help."

Kakashi scratched his head and said, "But it's going to be a bit harder for you. I have the Sharingan, and that helps me a lot. His Genjutsu isn't as affective against me."

Malandra laughed and said, "I might have a bit of an advantage there, too."

Kakashi looked at him… and stared right into Malandras Sharingan. He stuttered a bit before saying, "You have the Sharingan! How did… The Blade?"

Malandra smiled smugly as he nodded. They started off again, Malandra in the lead, and Kakashi behind him off to the side.

Chuckling, Kakashi said, "We really are family, aren't we?"

The smile was gone from Malandras face, and he turned away from Kakashi. Worried he had said something wrong, Kakashi leaped behind him… and was hit by Malandras tears. Wide eyed, Kakashi said, "Malandra?"

They both stopped, and Malandra didn't try to hide his tears this time. They rolled down his cheeks, dripping from his chin. Voice trembling, he said, "F-Family?"

Malandra turned, and looked at Kakashi. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and said, "For the longest time… I thought I had no family. My clan cursed me with a demon, and then kicked me out. Whenever people found out about me, I was chased away. When I heard," he paused, and a small sob escaped him. Trembling, Malandra continued, "When I heard the clan was dead… I nearly went insane."

Kakashi moved closer to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. The muscles in Malandras shoulder tensed momentarily, and then relaxed. He wiped his hand across his eyes again, and said again, "I nearly went insane. Half of me was ecstatic. The ones who made my life a living hell were dead! They got what they deserved. But the other half… was the sobbing ten year old, the one who had been wandering the land for three years. The ten year old who still loved his family. The one that missed his mother. His father. The one that missed you, Kakashi. His older brother. The one who made all the demons, real or imagined, disappear. If only you could make this one disappear."

Kakashi looked down at his little brother, and said, "You're a lot like mother, you know that? And I'm not talking about the looks, although you have her hair and eyes. No, I mean her personality. You're strong, and have a will to fight for what needs to be protected. But you aren't afraid to show what you feel. Many ninja believe that feelings are a sign of weakness. Shedding a tear for a comrade makes you a fool. But we know better. We are family, Malandra. And even though mother and father didn't allow it, I would gladly take the demon snake from you, given the chance."

Time stood still as the setting sun silhouetted the two ninjas. A bird flew through the air, and the only noise it gave faded as it flitted away through the branches. Silence pressed down on Malandra as he thought over the words Kakashi just said.

_If mother and father had let me…_

"You… you tried to have the Snake sealed into you," Malandra asked, disbelief etched on his face. Kakashi looked at him as a lone tear rolled down his face, disappearing into the fabric of his mask. Nodding, he said, "Yes Malandra. I tried. If only I had succeeded."

He suddenly reached out, and pulled Malandra into a hug. Malandra was shocked into silence. He felt limp and numb, and was surprised he could stand with how weak he was.

"I couldn't help you back then. But I can help you now. Let's go. We have something important to take care of."

Kakashi released Malandra, and after a few seconds, they continued on towards the valley of the end, ignoring the protests of the Demon.

________________________________________________________________________

Dawn broke the next day, though Hinata didn't know it. She was in blackness. And trouble. Hinata felt weak and dizzy. She didn't know where she was, and she had a splitting head-ache. She tried to push herself up, only to find she was bound in chains and gagged. Her bones ached, and she could smell dampness and mildew. Somewhere in the distance, a faded roar reached her ears. She struggled against her bonds, and scrunched up into a sitting position. After that, she squirmed around until she found a wall, and leaned back against it. Her stomach growled unhappily at her, and she mentally told it to shut up.

_Okay, I was in the hospital last I remember, and then… That man. Itachi? I remember hearing his name somewhere…Oh my God! Itachi Uchiha?! But… what does he want with me?_

Hinata sat against the wall, as the ceiling dripped onto her, and cried.

________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi and Malandra landed on the shore of the lake. The Valley of the End was just getting hit by the sunlight, and looked like a sea of flames. Memories jolted through Kakashi's mind, of the wreckage that greeted his eyes years ago, of the smoke and destruction.

Malandra nudged him, and Kakashi was brought back to reality, forgetting about the epic battle fought between Naruto and Sasuke. Whispering, Malandra asked, "Is this the place?"

"Yes, yes it is," Itachi said from behind them.


End file.
